


Jazzy Rendevouz

by NyxSolei



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Content, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: "What do the rest look like?"“Boring.” He whispers with slight amusement to his voice, “Everyone is so interested in a single thing, they only want money. They want status because it brings more money- they don’t care about honor, or dignity, or…” He trails off, “Or being a gentleman and giving a good time to someone who’s looking not to be here.”
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Jazzy Rendevouz

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to a wonderful friend. I hope you like it!

This club is different from the clubs that Seonghwa occasions in. There’s no scent of alcohol- rather a mixture of expensive perfumes that reaches his senses and already makes him feel out of place. However, Seonghwa is an expert, and upon looking at the low, purple and red hued light, sprawled across from the entrance to the balcony, where the endless pool resides within, he can feel himself relaxing a little.

_ This is a quick recon mission. _

He orders some generic alcoholic drink, holding it in one hand and smoothing out his freshly dyed light brown hair. The people around him - either innocent or not, each one in their own little bubbles, talking and ignoring his presence as they should. However, it is his job to know how to enter these bubbles without popping them, without anyone suspecting something malicious under the surface.

_ Try and gather information, and get out of there. _

Seonghwa closes his eyes for a moment, listening to the soft jazz music, probably white noise to most. When he opens them once more, he’s greeted with an unknown face sitting next to him by the bar.  _ Odd _ , he thinks. Most people don’t go alone anywhere, let alone dabble with anyone out of their social circle.

Unless they’re told to do so.

“Hi.” The stranger greets in a mellow tone, slightly louder than the noise around them, “Are you here on your own?” He asks, hand brushing through pale wavy locks and pushing them behind his ear. Everything about this man seems delicate, both in looks and in aura; his voice is quiet, yet inviting, his eyes are emotionless yet enticing, his lips are expressionless yet playful.

What an intriguing man.

Seonghwa shakes his head, “I’m simply not in the mood to enter the pool like my acquaintances.” He replies as he has been trained, “Are you?” He adds the unscripted question.

The stranger hums, scanning Seonghwa from top to bottom, “I am much like you, tired of my company.” He says, lifting his own glass, “It is a shame however that you don’t like the pool, I wouldn’t mind seeing you there.”

_ These people are dangerous, so make it quick. _

Seonghwa smiles, perhaps too genuinely, “If I had known I would have had fun company, maybe I’d consider it.” The agent replies, finishing his own drink, “How do they call you?”

The stranger chuckles, “A lot of names- prince, baby, sweetheart- I settle for princess sometimes as well, but  _ I _ call myself Yeosang.” He puts down his glass, sneaking a frail hand beneath the bar, tracing shapes over Seonghwa’s thigh, “If fun is what you’re looking for maybe I can show you some.”

Seonghwa breathes for a moment, clearly scanning Yeosang from bottom to top - not for his figure, rather for weapons. His skin-tight pants can’t hide anything, he wouldn’t suspect his legs. His top, however, consists of a loose black sweater with hidden shining threads within it. He can’t see any suspicious shape- but in this lighting he can barely see anything at all. His eyes trail further up, to his neck, where a beautiful black collar with elegant diamonds are studded across. This cannot be something Yeosang wears on his own will- too extravagant for someone so tender.

Seonghwa suspects that Yeosang, just like him, wants to get lost in the sea of people here and not be noticed when he enters foreign circles.

Why?

“What do you have in mind?” Seonghwa drops in timbre, leaning closer to the other, who has ceased the movement of his adventuring fingers, in favor of allowing his hand to settle fully over his thigh.

“I want us to talk.. In private. Maybe dance, maybe do something else a little later.” With each word, Yeosang bends closer to Seonghwa, until the latter can feel his breath fanning against his neck, and the subtle touch of lips. 

_ They will try to target you, you’re unfamiliar there. _

“Let’s go.” Seonghwa whispers, allowing himself to be led somewhere far from the party, following a complete and  _ intriguing _ stranger.

* * *

  
  


“So how did you end up here?” Yeosang asks, bluntly, leaning against the cool railing of the balcony. The wind picks up slightly, shifting his sweater, almost revealing a milky expanse of his shoulder, but not enough to distract Seonghwa.

He was quickly led up the stairs, told that this place belongs to a friend of Yeosang’s and his home is like Yeosang’s home, so he may do whatever he wishes. Yeosang took Seonghwa’s hand in his and pushed him to one of the rooms- a bedroom with a large balcony that looks spotless.

After a haste introduction of ‘This is my place’ by Yeosang, Seonghwa found himself exactly where he is now.

“My colleagues were invited, and so was I.” Seonghwa lies - a language he learned to speak with very little trouble thanks to his training, “And you?” He stands near the door that leads back to the room, both hands in his pockets, admiring the view Yeosang gives.

He would lie if he said that he didn’t enjoy it.

Yeosang chuckles, brushing away a stray strand of hair, “I know the owner, and most of the people in this party.” The wind blows his hair once again, and he shifts his eyes from the far horizon to Seonghwa. The soft pale light lining the edges of the balcony reflects in his eyes, and it gives him an  _ almost _ innocent look.

“But I don’t know you, so I’m intrigued.” Yeosang keeps his eyes locked on the taller’s, waiting.

“I’m Pa-”

“No, don’t tell me.” Yeosang chuckles, “Then I’ll know your name, and you won’t be a stranger anymore, right?” He pushes himself off the railing, making a beeline to Seonghwa, taking his tie in deft thin fingers, “You don’t look like the rest… Do you know that?”

“What do the rest look like?” Seonghwa mumbles, taken slightly aback by the odd behaviour, watching as Yeosang strokes the soft material of his tie, taking it out of the confines of his jacket. His hand is mostly covered by the sweater, only the edges of the tender digits peaking out.

Yeosang studies him, eyes filled with light- and perhaps some reflection of the night sky as well. His pupils trail from the taller’s eyes, down to his neck, then back to his tie, where his fingers still hold onto it.

“Boring.” He whispers with slight amusement to his voice, “Everyone is so interested in a single thing, they only want money. They want status because it brings more money- they don’t care about honor, or dignity, or…” He trails off, “Or being a gentleman and giving a good time to someone who’s looking not to be here.”

The smaller looks up, locking his gaze with Seonghwa’s, “And I wonder…” He whispers in a sultry tone, “What’s you’re after? Clearly it isn’t money…”

Seonghwa nods, placing his hands over the other’s hips, feeling the slender curve of his body beneath the sweater. Despite the cold wind, Yeosang is warm, and his enticing voice and inviting look makes Seonghwa  _ almost _ forget about the mission.

_ They’re going to try and distract you. _

“Mm..” Seonghwa hums, almost taking in the sweet scent that is Yeosang’s perfume, “I’m here to make.. Friends.” He says blatantly, leaning closer towards the younger. Perhaps this is his best chance to figure out more info about the host.

Yeosang’s lips curve into a smile, “Can I kiss you?” He trails his hands through Seonghwa’s chest to his shoulders, standing on his tips to become slightly taller.

"Why?" Seonghwa breathes.

Yeosang smiles, "I want to taste you. I want to taste what interesting people are like."

Seonghwa closes the gap between them, plush lips meeting his, slotting perfectly with Yeosang's soft moan as he lifts himself even more with the higher's shoulders.

Yeosang shuffles closer, fitting himself to the other's figure and Seonghwa pushes his hands further down, lifting him off the ground and deepening their kiss.

"You taste good-" Yeosang moans against his lips, "You taste so good--" He cries, and leans back in, prodding his tongue for permission. Seonghwa is almost intoxicated- the smaller's overly sweet flavor lingers in his mouth and he wants more. More. More.

He brings them both inside, placing Yeosang carefully on the bed, then switching them so the other would straddle his legs. He's breathless, and Yeosang is breathtaking with all the stars reflected in his eyes, now with blown pupils churning with desire. He's beautiful like this, and Seonghwa is close to lose his focus.

Yeosang lifts himself slightly, only to grind against the taller, moaning in a high-pitched tone as they both finally receive some friction between them. Seonghwa's hands are roaming his body, snaking beneath the sweater to glide over smooth and hot skin. Every muscle shifts under his touch and Yeosang groans with pleasure as he finds his nipples.

Yeosang puts his lips and hands to work- one part on Seonghwa's neck, and one part sliding in his jacket, feeling and touching and exploring and-

Seonghwa doesn't even blink when he feels his gun being taken away and cocked against him.

The gun is loaded, and Yeosang's face changes.

"Seonghwa," The younger muses, "Did you really think I would be that easy?" He chuckles, tongue licking the remnants of shared saliva.

Seonghwa looks at the gun pointed at his chest, then at Yeosang. There's a beat, and Seonghwa's mind is already in overdrive. If he catches his wrist, Yeosang might still shoot him. If he pushes Yeosang off, he might still shoot him.

There's only place to negotiate now.

"No," Seonghwa whispers, sultry tone still very evident, "But I was intrigued as much as you are." He moves his hand, slowly, gently, until he dips in Yeosang's skin-tight pants. The latter almost moans at the touch.

Yeosang smiles, "You'd know better than trying to fuck with the boss's boy toy, hm?" He presses his crotch against his hand, "You're lucky that this boy toy is rather interested in you, Park Seonghwa."

"Just hyung or Seonghwa would be fine." He replies lightly.

“Hm,” The younger ponders for a moment, “I think I’ll scream Seonghwa tonight. That is, if you can make me scream.” He whispers, and regardless of the gun pointed at Seonghwa, Yeosang lifts himself again and takes a deep taste of the other’s lips, then drives further down the expanse of his neck, until he goes up again to bite slightly on his ear.

“You agents are so easy, do you know that?” Yeosang breathlessly remarks, “But you’re so interesting, Seonghwa. You’re not in it to be a hero, are you? No..” He sucks a mark onto the delicate skin, “You deserve to be a hero, but look at you, writhing under a bad,  _ bad _ boy. That’s not very hero-like of you.”

Seonghwa grasps Yeosang’s cock through the leather pants, moaning almost soundlessly as Yeosang attacks his neck, biting and sucking and kissing feather-like kisses, as if he’s not holding a loaded gun against the other.

“Mm… You’re so good to me, agent,” Yeosang cries, “But I can’t be good to you, and frankly, I think we’ll have to rain check our meeting.” He says, almost broken-hearted, “Because you see, I don’t go astray when I’m told to knock someone out. So, when you’re going to wake up tomorrow from the sleeping pill I put in your drink, please think of me some more, okay?”

Seonghwa freezes, blinks, opening his eyes to a disoriented view.

“You agents are so easy… You all think we’re in this because we  _ have _ to.” Yeosang kisses his numb lips, “You think that we don’t want to be here.” He kisses again.

Seonghwa’s limbs, one by one become number and heavier, and he can barely focus on the man in his lap.

“But oh, Seonghwa… There’s nowhere I’d rather be than in your lap, screaming your name.”

Seonghwa’s breath becomes heavier, mind dizzy.

“You’re just on the wrong side, but I’m sure we can make something work, because I think… I think I like you.”

Seonghwa gives in to the darkness creeping up on his vision, as he falls numbly on Yeosang’s frail figure. The younger smiles softly at his sleeping form, brushing with thin fingers his hair and placing one last kiss on his crown.

“I’ll see you again.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I can’t believe it!” Seonghwa groans, pushing the paperwork off his table in the same cubicle he’s been working from for the past month.

A smaller man, with an amused face pushes his chair out to meet Seonghwa, “So you’ve been drugged by a target, hyung, happens to all of us.”

“No- You don’t understand, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa hisses, “He put a sleeping pill in my drink! It’s the most dumb trick anyone can ever learn, and now  _ this _ ?” He gestures furiously at a pink slip of paper, folded neatly between heaps of paperwork, scented with that same perfume from the party.

Hongjoong smirks, “You know he’s playing with you, it’s really adorable how upset you get over this, hyung.” Hongjoong folds his arms, leaning back on his chair.

Seonghwa groans again, striking the table with his fist, “It’s  _ infuriating _ , Hongjoong, he’s mocking me.”

“What in  _ Take me out for dinner and make me scream your name like you promised you would _ sounds like a mock?” He cocks an eyebrow.

The older sighs, “He knows very well it’s against code to have a relationship and do anything that isn’t connected with missions. He’s playing with my mind and I’m not going to fall for it.” He takes the pink note, crumpling it up and pushing it to the garbage, “And I swear Kim Hongjoong, if you ever tell anyone about this I will personally make sure you feel how high the shocker ring’s voltage can get.”

Hongjoong’s eyes expand almost comically, “That’s not fair! I already told Wooyoung!”

“You  _ what _ ?”

“Oops-” Hongjoong stands up, stretching, “You know, I have a meeting now, maybe we should talk later, bye!” He runs off to the vague shouts of his name from the older.

Oh, what he got himself into?

Kang Yeosang is going to be the death of him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I thought of making more inserts about meetings between Seonghwa and Yeosang, without much relation to one another (can be read as one shots). Let me know what you think! Please leave a comment!


End file.
